


Injury of Chance Drabble

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [48]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:hospital.





	Injury of Chance Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kivrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/gifts).



‘...pector… Inspector -- _Geordie.’_

Geordie coughs, tries to say he’s awake, fails, and becomes aware that he feels as though he’s been folded and wedged into a corner.

‘Mrs Maguire sent you some coffee.’ There’s the sound of liquid pouring and a welcome scent. ‘I’d no idea you’d be this bad.’

Geordie grunts and shoves himself upright in the chair. He scrubs his hands over his face and looks up at Leonard. ‘W’time’s’it?’

‘Just past eight.’

‘Right.’ Geordie takes the cup and breathes in the steam for a minute, then takes a mouthful. There’s the barest touch of milk and a solid spoonful of sugar which makes him wonder how Mrs Maguire knew how he likes his coffee. Cathy, probably. 

Leonard puts the thermos down on the table beside Geordie’s elbow and looks at the bed. ‘Has there --’

‘No.’ Geordie drains the rest of the cup at one go and shoves himself to his feet.

‘You should go home,’ Leonard says, pouring the cup full again. ‘Get some proper rest.’

Geordie rolls his shoulders, resisting the urge to shake himself all over like Dickens coming out of the river, and tries to think of the least obvious way to tell Leonard to shove off. 

Leonard takes a sip himself then holds the cup. ‘Go have a shave at least.’ He meets Geordie’s gaze squarely. ‘I can’t stay all day.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a part of the [Injury of Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11202447/chapters/25019970).


End file.
